


Play Nice

by 120write (Alwayswaitingforthenextchapter)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Unsafe Sex, general sex things, idk they have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayswaitingforthenextchapter/pseuds/120write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol thinks Jihoon is mean. Jihoon just really likes Seungcheol's thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Nice

The sound of a body hitting the mattress of the bed behind him was enough to rouse Jihoon from the nap that he absolutely had not been taking. Raising his head from the pages of his music theory text book, he craned his neck to see the still form of his boyfriend collapsed upon deep blue sheets. 

“Seungcheol?” Receiving nothing but a drawn out groan in response, Jihoon spun his chair around to face the bed. “Rough practice?”

“You could say that…” Seungcheol rolled over to prop himself up on an elbow. His dark hair was dishevelled and still damp after the shower that he must have taken. “Coach pushed us something awful.”

Jihoon hummed his sympathy, distracted by a bead of water that rolled from Seungcheol’s temple to the underside of his jaw.

“More than usual?”

“Mrm, just a little.” Seungcheol was a player for their university’s rugby team and while it gave Jihoon a fantastic view of his boyfriend’s thick thighs in tiny shorts every Saturday morning, recently it seemed as though the older man was being pushed harder in training sessions. “I think Coach wants me for captain next season since Sanhyuk’s graduating at the end of the year.”

“Captain? Wow.” Jihoon grinned, kicking his sock-clad feet up onto the bed. “Does that mean I get to go around gushing about how my boyfriend is the captain of the rugby team?”

“Is that something that you’d want to do?”

“Only if I come across someone who vaguely intimidates me.”

“You’re not going to gloat, are you?”

“Not a chance.” With a snort, Jihoon nudged Seungcheol with a toe. “You could brag about being my boyfriend though.”

“I already do.” Seungcheol shifted to sit up on his knees and the shorter male raised an eyebrow. “Every chance I get.”

“Oh really?”

“Mrm-hrm.” The smug smile on Seungcheol’s face was enough to make Jihoon think that his desk had seen enough of him for the day. He pushed himself out of his chair and onto the bed.

“Do tell.”

Seungcheol wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders, tugging until they both fell back onto the mattress. Jihoon squirms to get comfortable, propped up on an elbow and snuggled against Seungcheol’s side. He looked down at his boyfriend expectantly.

“I tell people that I’m dating the most handsome, most talented person in the entirety of the music department. And that I must be the luckiest guy on campus.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m the first person to make you settle down.” Seungcheol chuckled but it was abruptly cut off by a hard slap to the gut. Jihoon took a small amount of pleasure from the pained noise that escaped the other man.

“Fuck you. I could very easily make it so that you’re the first person to find out how it really feels to get their heart broken by me.”

Wheezing, Seungcheol held up his hands in surrender, but Jihoon huffed and rolled over, back to his boyfriend’s puppy eyes.

“Hey, c’mon, I was just kidding, Ji.”

Jihoon continued to lay, unresponsive, as Seungcheol continued to whine about the unfairness of the situation. It wasn’t until arms snaked around his waist and plush lips pressed against his ear that he made a small noise of protest. 

“What?”

“I’m sorry, Jihoon.”

“Yeah, you should be.”

“I’m really proud that you’re my boyfriend.” Seungcheol’s arms tightened around the smaller man. “I love you.”

Jihoon snorted and his hands moved to grip the other’s arm possessively.

“Yeah, yeah, you too.”

“Ji?”

“Mrm?”

“Look at me?”

Grumbling, Jihoon rolled over, just enough to meet Seungcheol’s eyes without straining his neck. 

“I’m sorry.” Seungcheol’s lips made contact with Jihoon’s jaw, soft kisses pressed to pale skin. The younger man squirmed as Seungcheol’s fingers drifted over his stomach. 

“Tickle me and I’ll break your wrist.”

“C’mon, Ji; play nice.” 

“I always play nice.”

“You’re not being nice now…” Seungcheol’s lips moved from his jaw, applying the lightest suction against the tendon of Jihoon’s neck.

“Would you like to see me be mean?” Jihoon’s tone was sickly sweet and he felt Seungcheol stiffen beside him. “Because I can be mean, Hyung.”

“Ah, Jihoon, I didn’t mean-“

“No, no, Cheol, you think I’m being mean…” Despite Seungcheol being significantly bigger and stronger than the blonde, he put up little fight as Jihoon manhandled his way to straddling his boyfriend’s deliciously thick thighs. “I think I should show you what mean looks like.”

“No, it’s okay- mrmph!” Seungcheol’s words were cut off by Jihoon’s lips pressed firmly to his. Chaste was not in the blonde’s nature when it came to kissing and this was no exception. Almost immediately, it was hot and dirty, the build-up of saliva making their lips slick and the pressure was bruising. With one hand fisted tightly in Seungcheol’s hair, he tugged, bringing the older man’s face even closer, relishing the groan he heard when he bit down on the other’s lip. Jihoon knew that his boyfriend had a thing for having his hair pulled so he made no effort to loosen his grip as he soothed the bite with long laves of his tongue. He could feel Seungcheol, soft and pliant beneath him, reach up to grip his hips. Jihoon was quick to slap his hands away, drawing back.

“No touching.”

Seungcheol’s whine of displeasure was muffled as Jihoon crushed their lips together again, not hesitating to lick into the taller man’s mouth. He used this distraction to grasp Seungcheol’s wrists and pin them to the pillows above him. Seungcheol’s attempt to break free was half-hearted at best and Jihoon smirked against his mouth then turned his attention toward the unblemished skin of his boyfriend’s neck.

A beat passed, then Jihoon’s mouth was attached to the column of Seungcheol’s throat, easing the other man into the sensation of small, sucking kisses. Seungcheol’s response was instantaneous; his muscles tensed and small moans were barely contained by swollen lips. Jihoon smiled, letting the other man lose himself in the feeling before biting down harshly on tanned skin, just barely rough with stubble. Seungcheol keened, hips unconsciously bucking up and Jihoon laughed, settling himself more comfortably, right above the growing bulge in his lover’s loose sweatpants. 

“You’re wound pretty tight today, ‘Cheol.” Jihoon shifted his hips absentmindedly, watching his boyfriend struggle to choke back sounds. “A nice lover would help you with that… massage your sore muscles, maybe run you a hot bath.” He sees Seungcheol’s eyelashes flutter at the prospect and grips his wrists a little tighter. “Too bad you think I’m mean.”

“Jihoon! Ji. Please, I didn’t mean it!”

“Shh, Hyung. You said it and now you need to accept the consequences of your actions.”

“Ji…” Already there was a haze that settled over Seungcheol’s eyes, making them glimmer with desire and Jihoon hadn’t even taken their clothes off yet. 

“Be a good boy and maybe I’ll let you off easy.” Jihoon’s words elicited a whimper from the older man and he rolled his hips down with purpose, easily riding the movement of Seungcheol’s hips.

The longer they continued like this, grinding against each other, still fully clothed and with Jihoon;s mouth attached firmly to his boyfriend’s neck, the more restless Seungcheol got. After one particularly harsh thrust of hips, he managed to break free of Jihoon’s grip.

“Ah-ah.” The younger man raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were going to be good for me.”

Seungcheol stilled, hands resting hesitantly, just a few inches from Jihoon’s hips.

“Sorry, I just… please?”

Jihoon tapped his chin thoughtfully, letting the other squirm in shame for a moment. When it became apparent that Seungcheol was about to speak again, the blonde shifted from his lap to stand beside the bed. Seungcheol’s mouth was left gaping, obviously not appreciating the sudden lack of Jihoon’s bodyweight.

“Clothes off.” Jihoon could have laughed at how quickly Seungcheol moved to comply; his tee and sweatpants discarded to the floor in seconds, revealing broad planes of tanned skin and toned muscles.

“Underwear too.”

Seungcheol’s eyes lit up, looking every bit the picture of an excited puppy. The dark fabric of his boxers was dragged down muscular thighs and all but thrown across the room. Jihoon hummed in satisfaction, tugging his own shirt over his head, though his jeans stayed securely fastened around his hips. 

Once Seungcheol was once again settled against the mattress - now naked with his hands placed obediently above his head and his cock just fully-hard, flushed and resting on his taut belly – Jihoon perched on the edge of the bed, fingertips moving lightly over soft skin. The rough denim of Jihoon’s jeans was pressed against one of Seungcheol’s thighs, chafing slightly with each motion. A smirk painted Jihoon’s lips with every shudder and noise his touch drew from the other man, humming delightedly when the older boy gasped at the barest tweak of a pert nipple. 

“Ah, Seungcheol, you’re so sensitive…” Wonder colours his voice as the scrape of his fingernails over the tender buds draws forth a choked moan. It never ceased to amaze Jihoon just how responsive Seungcheol was, how easily he came apart beneath his fingertips. 

As much as the sight of his boyfriend, laying still and obedient, but so desperate, was a beautiful one, impatience was catching up with Jihoon as his jeans became uncomfortably tight. He tapped Seungcheol’s tensed stomach lightly, signalling him to move.   
The older man was quick to roll and sit up on his knees and Jihoon moved to sit with his back against the wall, legs stretched out before him. He patted his denim-clad lap and in an instant, Seungcheol was there, emitting small hisses as sensitive skin rubbed against course fabric. Jihoon jerked his hips up without warning, clothed erection sliding against Seungcheol’s bare cock and the noise the older man let out was something akin to a sob. Jihoon swore under his breath, carding his fingers through his   
boyfriend’s damp hair.

“You’re doing so well, Hyung,” Jihoon cooed. “So good for me.”

“Ji, Ji, please.” Seungcheol’s dark eyes were already completely blown and Jihoon fisted his hands where they sat in Seungcheol’s hair, pulling him down so that their lips met once more. Almost instantly Seungcheol submitted to the younger, letting Jihoon breathe hot air into his mouth as their tongues met and their lips slid easily with the aid of almost too much saliva. When Jihoon pulled back, Seungcheol’s lips were slick and red and there was a flush high on his cheeks. Jihoon leant back in to press one more kiss, this one far more innocent than any of the ones they’d traded previously, to the corner of the other’s mouth. Jihoon smiled, loosening his hold on his lover’s hair as he took a brief moment to breathe in the moment. With Seungcheol naked in his lap and panting against his cheek, Jihoon couldn’t help but peck one last kiss and to revel in the pride of having such a boyfriend.

He takes a mere few seconds to bask in the feeling before turning his attentions elsewhere; Jihoon slid his hands down, smoothing over broad shoulders, following the curve of his back, fingers pressing into the supple flesh of Seungcheol’s ass for a moment before arriving at their true destination. Thighs. Seungcheol had thick, muscular thighs, toned from years of playing rugby and they were easily Jihoon’s favourite of his boyfriend’s physical features. He gripped Seungcheol’s thighs roughly, fingertips leaving indents that would surely bruise by morning. 

The feeling of Seungcheol’s thighs flexing beneath his touch had Jihoon stifling a tiny groan against the older man’s collarbone. With a squeeze, he promoted Seungcheol to rock his hips, seeking the friction he so desperately craved, 

“I love your thighs, ‘Cheol,” Jihoon sank his teeth into soft skin and the other man’s hips bucked. “So pretty… so strong…”

“I-I know…” Seungcheol was panting against Jihoon’s temple, hips rolling forward and cock now drooling pre-come freely. “J-Jihoon… your pants – t-too much.”

“Shh…” Jihoon’s grip on the older man’s thighs eased up a little. “You’re being so good… Can you do something for me?”

Seungcheol, curiosity piqued, met his gaze and nodded. Jihoon studied how eager to please his boyfriend was and a small huff of laughter escaped him.

“Suck me off, Babe? Can you do that for me?” 

Jihoon chuckled outright as Seungcheol shot off of his lap, sitting back on his knees and waiting patiently. There was a spark of hunger in the elder’s eyes and it made Jihoon hot all over. With the space provided, he unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them and his briefs down just enough to pull his aching dick free of its confines. He watched as Seungcheol eyed his bare cock, thick and flushed dark with blood, throbbing in need. A small whimper escaped Seungcheol’s lips and Jihoon grinned. 

“Go ahead.”

That was all the prompting Seungcheol needed to settle himself comfortably between Jihoon’s spread legs. The blonde himself shifts on the spot before loosely curling the fingers of one hand in the other man’s hair, petting rather than tugging. He let out a soft huff of air as Seungcheol nuzzled against his rapidly swelling cock, the subtle scratch of his stubble just barely rough enough to make Jihoon’s skin erupt in goosebumps. Seungcheol’s nose rubbed along the shaft and he breathed deeply at the base. Soon, the teasing proximity of and the scratch of stubble has Jihoon aching to push the head of his dick past Seungcheol’s plush lips. A gentle tug of his hair reminded his boyfriend of the task at hand.

Seungcheol took the hint and after a brief moment of eye contact (that sent heat shooting down Jihoon’s spine) he took the head of the blonde’s flushed cock into his mouth, tongue pressed to the slit almost instantly. A small hum was the only encouragement Jihoon gave and it spurred his boyfriend on, gradually taking more of the younger man’s cock into his hot mouth. 

When the darkhaired man began to bob his head, cheeks hollowed around the member in his mouth, the only sign of the heat building in Jihoon’s stomach was a slight hitch of breath and the tightening of fingers in still-damp hair. He could feel Seungcheol trying, trying so hard to pull a reaction from him, to garner a moan, anything. The older man sucked and scraped with his teeth, fondled his balls and drew back to tongue the slit of Jihoon’s cock, but all he got was a hiss through gritted teeth. Jihoon smirked as he pulled Seungcheol off with a lewd pop and the elder let out a disappointed whine. 

“That’s enough.”

“But you-“

“Don’t you want your turn?” Seungcheol’s eyes lit up as Jihoon kicked off his pants and boxers, leaving them in a pile on the bed. 

“M-my turn?”

“Yeah, Babe. Your turn; lay on your stomach.”

After one last hungry glance at Jihoon’s wet cock, Seungcheol splayed himself face-first across the mattress, legs spread invitingly. Jihoon took a moment to let his own gaze linger on the shifting muscles of the other’s back as he breathed and the tense muscles of his thighs. Just observing, he caught the small motion of Seungcheol just barely grinding his hips into the bed beneath him. Clicking his tongue briefly, he shifted to settle himself atop those thighs he loved so much and brought his hand down on Seungcheol’s ass with a loud slap.

“Stay still.”

He could hear the sharp intake of breath as he made contact but the slap had done nothing to minimise the other man’s squirming, instead making it more obvious.

“Seungcheol. Anyone would think you wanted to be spanked…” Jihoon leant down, lips pressed to the shell of Seungcheol’s ear. “You want me to spank you? Want me to slap your ass until it’s red? ‘Til it’s bruising?”

“P-please…” The whimper Seungcheol let out was sinful and it had Jihoon’s cock throbbing with an ever rising need but he put it to the back of his mind. If Seungcheol wanted to be spanked, then who was he to deny him. 

“Okay, Cheol. I’ll spank this pretty ass of yours…” Jihoon sat back and stared down at the flesh below him, a shade or two paler than the rest of his body, but still smooth and golden. He let his hands trail lightly over the globes of flesh, pressing his fingertips in to knead gently when Seungcheol’s hips shifted. The thick flesh beneath his hands gave to his every touch and Jihoon marvelled at the way it would spring back, fingerprints fading white to red as he let go. His fascination kept him occupied for a moment too long and soon Seungcheol was whining, squirming against the mattress.

“Ji-Jihoon, please…” Jihoon’s sharp gazed snapped up to where Seungcheol’s face was turned against the mattress, nose and lips squashed at a strange angle. He still looked cute and that had Jihoon smiling as he brought his hand down sharply. The slap hadn’t hurt, not if Seungcheol’s open mouth and glazed eyes were anything to go by, but it did make the brunette’s hips jerk. 

“So responsive…” He hummed, barely waiting before he struck the other cheek, this time harder, the sound echoing in the small room. A gasp escaped Seungcheol’s lips but was knocked from him when Jihoon slapped him again in just the same spot. Pink was beginning to bloom on the skin of Seungcheol’s ass and Jihoon let it rest for a moment, massaging the mark. 

He could sense Seungcheol’s growing need and impatience and brought his hand down in quick succession, two slaps delivered to either cheek of the older man’s ass. By this point, Seungcheol was openly moaning, his fingers twisting in the blue sheets below him. Jihoon spared a brief thought for the newly washed sheets and the precome that was surely staining them, but soon turned his attention back to the older man panting against the pillow. Jihoon shuffled down his legs just a little, giving him more space to manoeuvre. 

“Seungcheol?” He didn’t give the other man a chance to respond because as soon as the name left his lips, he was bringing his hand down on the junction where thigh meets ass and Seungcheol was jerking against the mattress, a soft cry of Jihoon’s name escaping his lips. “You know I really really love your thighs…” Jihoon punctuated his statement with two more harsh slaps to thick thighs. They were so tempting, soft and thick, pliant just for him and Jihoon mourned the fact that Seungcheol couldn’t wear his rugby shorts all the time. 

Seungcheol’s breath was coming in short gasps and Jihoon gently stroked the insides of his thighs in an attempt to calm him down. It was working too, the elder’s breathing slowing considerably – until Jihoon brought his hand down again, striking the sensitive skin he’d just been caressing. Seungcheol jolted forwards against the mattress with a shout, looking back at Jihoon reproachfully.

“E-enough, Ji…” Jihoon took in the bright red handprints blooming across Seungcheol’s ass and thighs and nodded, stretching himself over his boyfriend’s taught body to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Despite the odd angle, Seungcheol responded quickly, letting Jihoon lick into his mouth with tentative swipes of his tongue. They stayed together like that for a moment or two, Jihoon giving Seungcheol time to recover enough for them to continue.

When the brunette let out a soft moan, Jihoon drew back, smiling fondly. “You’re doing so well, Babe. You ready to keep going?”

“Yeah, I want you.” 

Jihoon sat back on Seungcheol’s legs, hands immediately returning to the other man’s thighs, grabbing at the thick flesh. He could feel how tense the muscles beneath his hands were and he spent a little time kneading out the knots from rugby practice. He could sense Seungcheol relaxing above him and took the chance to settle himself so that he was laying between the other’s spread legs, his head resting on the back of one of those thick thighs that he loved so much. 

His breath ghosted over Seungcheol’s ass and his balls, making the taller man shudder against the mattress. Jihoon smiled and rolled his face so that he could press wet kisses directly to Seungcheol’s thighs. His lips made smacking sounds between kisses and Seungcheol trembled beneath Jihoon’s grip. He knew that Seungcheol wasn’t going to be able to take much more teasing and he sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh of the other man’s inner thigh. The bite had Seungcheol crying out Jihoon’s name and the blonde smiled smugly, soothing the bite with his tongue before creating another mark on the other side. He pulled back just enough to look down at the mess that he was making of his boyfriend’s thighs and stifled a moan.

Jihoon’s cock throbbed between his own thighs as he studied Seungcheol closely. A part of him wanted so desperately to push those honey thighs together and fuck into them until he came all over Seungcheol, but his own fantasies would have to wait. Seungcheol was craving more than just a simple handjob to finish him off and Jihoon was going to see this through to the end. That didn’t mean he couldn’t dream though.

“God, look at those thighs… fuck what I wouldn’t give to push my cock between them.”

“Th-then do it- ah!” Seungcheol keened as Jihoon bit down on the flesh of his ass.

“Not now…” Jihoon sat up and climbed off of Seungcheol with one last slap to his thighs. “Ass up, Cheol.”

Jihoon crossed the room and pulled a half-empty bottle of lube from one of his desk draws. When he turned around, Seungcheol had done as asked, now propped up on his knees and elbows, ass high in the air. Jihoon hummed happily, and settled on the mattress behind him. 

“So good for me, Cheol, so good.” Seungcheol preened at the praise and pressed his hips back a little. Jihoon grinned and knelt up, hands trailing from Seungcheol’s knees, up the insides of his thighs, to grab roughly at the flesh of his ass. Seungcheol was already trembling beneath his touch, wound up from an age of teasing touches and stimulation. Jihoon spread Seungcheol’s ass cheeks, watching his entrance clench in anticipation. 

Seungcheol made a soft sound, almost a sob and Jihoon stroked the skin of his ass with his thumb. “Shh, Seungcheol. I’ve got you.”

“Please, please, Ji-Jihoon.”

Jihoon shifted to press a kiss to the base of the other man’s spine, letting his lips linger against heated skin. “I know.”

He draws back from Seungcheol just enough to watch himself pour lube over the fingers of one hand, making sure to be thorough. With his fingers slick, Jihoon dipped his head to kiss at the bumps of Seungcheol’s spine, spreading the older man with his clean hand. He pressed the tip of his index finger to his boyfriend’s waiting entrance and felt the ring of muscle twitch under the gentle pressure. The first finger went easily, Jihoon sliding it in to the second knuckle with barely any reaction from Seungcheol. The second made Seungcheol shift his weight from side to side and the blonde sucked a small mark on the back of his hips, pumping his fingers slowly. 

It did not take for long for Seungcheol to adjust and only a few minutes passed before Jihoon had three fingers inside the taller man, twisting, spreading, stretching. Seungcheol pushed himself back, fucking himself on slender digits as Jihoon felt around the velvet heat of his insides, pushing against his walls. Only when he crooked his fingers in just the right direction did Seungcheol let out a high, keening whine. The brunette pushed his face into the pillows and Jihoon kept his fingers there, a constant pressure on the older man’s prostate. Thirty seconds of insistent rubbing and Seungcheol was panting.

“P-please, please, I’m ready-! I’m ready, Ji, I-I need-“ he cut himself off with a loud moan and Jihoon smirked.

“What do you need, Babe?”

“Need you- need you in me.” 

Jihoon bit his lip, watching with heavily lidded eyes as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets that were going to hell anyway. He slicked his aching cock with lube and let out a groan as Seungcheol reached back to spread himself open. The shorter man watched as Seungcheol’s stretched hole clenched around nothing and desire flared in his gut. With still-slick fingers, he guided his cock to Seungcheol’s entrance, waiting long enough for the dark haired man to huff. 

“Hurry up, Jihoon-!” The younger man pushed the head of his cock past that tight ring of muscle and slid all the way in. He could feel Seungcheol clenching around him, muscles in spasm and he let his head drop against the taller man’s back with a loud moan. Seungcheol whimpered softly and his hips shifted as he struggled to get comfortable. Jihoon stayed as still as possible, biting his lip to hold back the noises that threatened to spill from his mouth at the overwhelming heat that Seungcheol’s body exuded.   
He stroked his hands along Seungcheol’s sides, feeling the muscles tremor under his touch. “You doing okay?”

“’M good. Move.” 

Jihoon complied, easing his hips back, pulling out almost all the way, before he pushed forward, still going carefully. The slow movements allowed the both of them to grow accustomed to the sensation but soon the blonde grew impatient. When broken moans began to escape Seungcheol, Jihoon took that as the cue to move faster, harder. Although he still maintained a steady speed, the force driving Jihoon’s hips forward grew fiercer. 

With his fingers all but clawed around the other man’s hips, Jihoon fucked in and out of Seungcheol at a ferocious pace. Seungcheol was a moaning mess beneath him, jolting up the mattress with each of Jihoon’s thrusts and had his hands fisted in the sheets. Jihoon was not gentle; he pushed until Seungcheol was spilling whines from a mouth that wouldn’t close and his arms shook. The younger man watched as the other man’s muscles flexed beneath his skin, back constantly shifting as he struggled to keep himself upright.

When it became apparent that Seungcheol was no longer able to hold himself up, Jihoon grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking him backwards. Seungcheol’s spine arched and his mouth opened in a silent moan, following the motion of Jihoon’s pull, guided by a warm hand on his stomach. Jihoon brought Seungcheol’s head to rest on his shoulder, letting the older man stay still for a moment. Seungcheol’s thick thighs were spread wide, resting on either side of Jihoon’s own legs and the blonde sighed contentedly, fingers skimming up and down the other man’s side.

“You’re such a good boy, taking my cock so well…” Jihoon trailed his fingers down from the brunette’s hair to brush his shoulder before they curled loosely around his throat. He could feel Seungcheol swallow, the motion of his Adam’s apple tickling the   
smaller man’s palm.

Seungcheol whined loudly, every muscle in his body tensed and Jihoon could feel him trembling with the effort of staying still. He rocked his hips up, just once, just slightly, and the taller man keened. Jihoon moaned against his lover’s shoulder, the sound swallowed by skin and sex. He walked his fingers from Seungcheol’s neck to touch his mouth, brushing swollen lips. Seungcheol’s lips parted under his touch and Jihoon felt the hot wet of the other man’s tongue against his fingertips. The younger man sucked a mark upon his boyfriend’s shoulder as the man in question took his fingers further into his mouth, tongue lapping and laving. 

Jihoon’s hips bucked again, causing Seungcheol to moan around the appendages in his mouth and the blonde pressed down. Seungcheol sucked on his fingers, tongue compressed and soon saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. At any other time, it would have been disgusting but Jihoon was egged on by the visual and growled, low and rough in the other man’s ear.

“Look at you. Do your teammates know that you’re a slut, Cheol? Do they know that you’re such a good little whore for me?” The words brought an immediate response from Seungcheol, the athlete letting out a loud moan around the fingers stuffed in his mouth.

“How would you like them to watch? Do you want them to watch me as I wreck you? Or better yet, would you like me to share? One cock stuffed down your throat, another in your ass? Maybe even two?” Seungcheol’s answering moan was even louder, cheeks burning red with shame and arousal. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being treated like a slut? Nothing but a cum dump?”

Seungcheol’s response was muffled by the blonde’s fingers and came out as nothing more than a desperate cry. Jihoon held the older man tighter, keeping him balanced as Seungcheol bounced on his cock. He felt the brunette’s stomach muscles quivering under his hand and pressed his lips to the other man’s neck, just breathing out hot puffs of air. Saliva ran down Jihoon’s fingers, making Seungcheol’s chin slick and every movement sounded that much lewder.

Jihoon could hear the little hiccups that punctuated each of the older man’s breaths and let his fingers slip from his mouth. He could tell that Seungcheol was tired; his thighs trembled as he struggled to fuck himself on Jihoon’s cock and his moans were strung together in an incomprehensible mess. 

“You close, Cheol?” Jihoon did his best to help his lover out, meeting each slowing bounce of Seungcheol’s hips with his own thrusts.

“Y-yeah, so close…” Seungcheol’s head lolled against the smaller man’s shoulder.

Jihoon ran his fingers through the older man’s sweaty hair. “Can you wait just a bit longer for me?”

Seungcheol whined but nodded all the same and Jihoon pushed him back down to the mattress, gripping the brunette’s hips tightly and drives his cock deeper. With every thrust, the head of Jihoon’s cock pressed against Seungcheol’s prostate and the broken cries that came from the taller man were enough to have heat bubbling low in the blonde’s gut. 

He hammered into the taller man until Seungcheol had dropped onto his elbows, face turned against the mattress. “P-please-ah! Please, Ji, s-so close, so close-!” Jihoon grunted in acknowledgement, his hips beginning to falter in speed and reached around to take Seungcheol’s leaking cock in his hand. 

It only took a few pumps of his hand and a twist of his wrist to have Seungcheol coming in his grasp, loud, choked off moans echoing around the small room. Jihoon milked the older man for all he had, thumbing the head of his wet cock until Seungcheol was squirming and whining from overstimulation.

The sight and sound of his lover’s climax had the heat in his stomach threatening to boil over and Jihoon drove himself harder into Seungcheol’s pliant body. The brunette’s muscles were spasming and clenching around his dick and Jihoon pressed his forehead to Seungcheol’s sweat-slicked back, breath coming in gasps at the effort he was exerting. 

Jihoon grunted, low and rough as his balls tightened and his fingernails dug painfully into the skin of the other man’s hips. Seungcheol moaned and clenched his muscles hard, the blonde appreciating the help to push him over the edge. 

“C’mon, Ji, come for me.” 

Seungcheol’s voice, absolutely wrecked, had Jihoon’s hips jerking, the tension in his belly finally breaking and he let out a strangled rendition of his lover’s name as he stilled, orgasm washing over him. He was vaguely aware of his cum spilling into Seungcheol, but he took a moment to breathe heavily against the taller man’s back, barely managing to hold them both up. After he regained his breath a little, Jihoon moved back, pulling out of Seungcheol (much to the other man’s displeasure) and took a moment to watch as his cum dripped from his boyfriend’s fluttering hole and down his deliciously muscular thighs. 

Seungcheol squirmed in embarrassment and Jihoon chuckled softly before collapsing back on the bed. 

“You good?”

Seungcheol flopped onto the mattress and Jihoon mourned the stains that were never going to come out of sheets. “’M good… you?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m great.” Jihoon rolled onto his side and trailed his hand along Seungcheol’s still trembling thigh, fingers pressing almost reverently into the marks already blooming on the skin there.

“… Everyone’s going to stare.” Seungcheol pouted as Jihoon pushed down on a particularly tender bite mark.

“Good.” The blonde smiled smugly. “Means they’ll all know you’re mine.”

“Jihoon?”

“Mrm?”

“I’m sticky…” 

“So?” Jihoon raised an eyebrow, fighting a smirk.

“So there’s nothing to clean up with in here!”

“Shouldda thought of that before you called me mean.”

“Jihoon!”

**Author's Note:**

> written for my best friend b/c at least once a day i receive complaints about the lack of jicheol fics in the world.  
> i hope people enjoyed 5.5k of filth and if u want, u can find more of my writes [here](http://www.120write.tumblr.com/)


End file.
